User blog:Colin687/Let's Get it Started
Hello everyone!! I'm Colin687, as you probably know. A couple of weeks ago, I thought it would be a good idea to try and move this wiki to a new one, but now I've changed my mind, and we'll be staying here, hopefully getting all of the issues worked out. I'm gonna skip all the chatter jatter about what I want this wiki to be, because I really want us to get the wiki running more efficiently. Administration I'm pretty sure Foot, Moon, and Chrys are gone, leaving me Liss, and Bea, which isn't a lot. I need PLENTY more users to help in administration, so if you know someone from another wiki who MAY be interested, invite them, because we really REALLY need users. New Design This is a really big reason I decided NOT to continue moving to the new wiki. Moving pages is REALLY difficult. Now, you might be thinking that the new design will be a difficult transition, but really, it'll be easier than renaming a page, trust me. All you have to do, is this: Here is what the coding to most pages looks like now: Headmaster's Office The is the largest office in the school. It has windows that see almost every part of the mansion's grounds. It has a sitting quarters where he generally talks to teachers for conversation. His desk has multiple files on it and in front of the desk is a chair where misbehaving students sit. To the left, when facing his desk, is another room where Headmaster Muller sleeps. It's an elegant office, although it may not look like so if you've gotten into trouble. Are you a teacher looking to get a job? Then grab a paper and insert an application. Here is an example of coding for Headmaster's Office BEFORE the new design coding was put in place: START Headmaster's Office END The is the largest office in the school. It has windows that see almost every part of the mansion's grounds. It has a sitting quarters where he generally talks to teachers for conversation. His desk has multiple files on it and in front of the desk is a chair where misbehaving students sit. To the left, when facing his desk, is another room where Headmaster Muller sleeps. It's an elegant office, although it may not look like so if you've gotten into trouble. Are you a teacher looking to get a job? Then grab a paper and insert an application. It's hard to view in this blog, but if you can see the START and END I typed in, that is the section of the coding that we'll be getting rid of, and adding this NEW coding to it: Headmaster's Office If you were adding this to other pages, all you would change is the image name and the title name. The full coding looks like this: Headmaster's Office The is the largest office in the school. It has windows that see almost every part of the mansion's grounds. It has a sitting quarters where he generally talks to teachers for conversation. His desk has multiple files on it and in front of the desk is a chair where misbehaving students sit. To the left, when facing his desk, is another room where Headmaster Muller sleeps. It's an elegant office, although it may not look like so if you've gotten into trouble. Are you a teacher looking to get a job? Then grab a paper and insert an application. The visual format, from after it's published, will look like this: Headmaster's Office The is the largest office in the school. It has windows that see almost every part of the mansion's grounds. It has a sitting quarters where he generally talks to teachers for conversation. His desk has multiple files on it and in front of the desk is a chair where misbehaving students sit. To the left, when facing his desk, is another room where Headmaster Muller sleeps. It's an elegant office, although it may not look like so if you've gotten into trouble. Are you a teacher looking to get a job? Then grab a paper and insert an application. Locations I plan on making a lot of the loactions myself, but honestly, we're going to need a meeting or I'll need to start a talk forum, something, so that we can figure out all of the locations we want. We need more than Xavier's School, that's for sure. I've got some good ideas, like adding New York City locations, Asgard, Avengers, SHIELD, ... anyway, yeah ... yup ....... Category:Avengers Mansion On this page above ^, you can see all of the pages in need of creation. I hope to do a lot of them very soon, but I'll need some help, so if you CAN lend a hand, please PLEASE do. Thanks. ---- That's about everything, I'm not too sure what else? If you have any suggestions, please PLEASE comment. I hope we get this going. Thanks again! Colin687 Category:Blog posts